Life is steady -- Not
by readwritereviews
Summary: Percy Jackson is moving to San Francisco with his mother, Sally Jackson, to move in with his father. He attends Goode High with his new found friends. A fight with his father turns into the best- His first friend in San Fransisco, Annabeth Chase, might just become more then a friend. -Rated T: Mild swearing, Teen scenes (Kissing)- Contains: Percabeth, Thalico, Tratie, Lachel, etc.
1. Chapter One: Moving In

**Chapter One**

**Percy's POV**

My sea-blue duffel bag in hand, I climbed out of the taxi, into a peaceful suburb of San Francisco. I shoved my hand into the right pocket of my ripped jeans, searching for the paper. I felt the dry crinkles and pulled it out. I read my father's home address once more and went on my way. I found a white, wooden sign with the words "Pine Woods" painted in some-what cursive letters. _Wow. No graffiti. _I thought. _It_ _must be a nice neighborhood, compared to my old one. _

I used to live in the busting city life of New York City. I was sent here by my mother, Sally Jackson. No, I didn't do anything wrong, well, not enough to get me sent here, but I did come a week earlier. My mom was fired from her job, and her low-life (now) ex-husband left her, not that I didn't mind. It turned out that my birth father, Poseidon Jackson, had a successful company, and he was now rich. He bought our tickets so we could come live with him. My mother graciously accepted. Sally had to pack up all of our belongings (not that we had many,) so she was coming a week later than me.

I walked into the neighborhood of Pine Woods to find out it was different. No, it did not have laser sharks (It would have been awesome if it did though.) All of the houses were different, compared to those in movies. Each house was painted a different color with a different yard. For example, one house was painted hot pink with fuchsia orchids planted on the perfect green yard. I looked at the paper again and found my father's house. It was sea-green with a bridge over a small stream, perhaps the pathway to the front door. I walked up to the entrance and gave it a few hasty knocks. I heard heavy footsteps, and the door opened.

"Percy?" The man asked. He had russet hair, with a matching close-shaved beard that was speckled with gray. He had a well evened skin tone that was yet not tan, but also not pale. He had on a yellow button-up Hawaiian shirt with khaki shorts.

"Poseidon?" I stared unbelievably at him. Wow. My dad must be a hippie.

"Come on in Percy," He opened the door to reveal the spectacular interior of his home.

I stepped in.

**Ha-ha, sorry guys, Cliffie! I was trying to type all of this for a record time, but I kept spacing out 3 Well, this is my first ever draft, and I hope you like it! **

**Read, write, review, and inspire. Every review gets me motivated for the next chappie! Oh, and I hope you like Percy's reaction to his dad's clothes. (Lol, "HIPPIE?!") Well, I luv you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. If you see my name on the cover on the book, CALL ME! C:**

_**I am sorry that this chapter was so short. I will make the second chapter longer! 3**_


	2. Chapter Two: The Gray House Next Door

**Chapter two**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

* * *

Poseidon's house was amazing. I stepped in and gazed at it more. There was a small room with a coat hanger and such by the doorway, and a staircase about 6 feet in front of the door. On the right side of the staircase, there was a dining room with fine china ware. Further down, a kitchen was visible, but not enough to see the details. On the left side of the stairs, there was a living room, with you guessed it, plasma screen TVs! Poseidon gestured me to follow him up the staircase. At the top of the stairs, there was a bedroom door on the wall to the left. He said it was his room. We went left, and the hallway was plastered with bathrooms and guestrooms. He came to the stop at the end of the hall. It was my room.

"This is your room. I'll leave you to unpack." My hippie dad said.

I pushed open the door to see what my room looked like. Wow.

The walls were painted blue, and a sea green bed was placed in the center of the area. There were two windows, one facing onto the neighborhood, and one facing the neighbor's house. I could see their window. To the right of the neighbor's-house-window, there was an empty bookcase. I snorted. That would _never _be filled with books. In front of the all-neighborhood-window, a desk was placed with the latest Apple computer (**A/N: **These things are small, like the size of 2 new sticky note packages, and this is not the monitor BTW. And these things do exist, my dad has one irl) And an Apple monitor which was pretty darn big. A keyboard was attached, along with a mouse. I threw my duffle bag on the bed, and picked random clothes to throw in the dresser. I shoved the blue bag underneath my bed. I jumped on the sea green mass of blankets and covers, and laid back on it. Hopefully I didn't get jetlag, coming from New York. I slept with my back to the door, and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

I heard screams, no, not horror movie screams, but little kid screams of joy. I opened my eyes groggily and saw something from the neighbor's house window. I peeked through the window to see a pretty blonde girl with piercing gray eyes. She had on a fitting-white tee with jeans that hugged every curve of her legs. She looked worn out from the twin boys running around her. The girl sat on her bed and closed her eyes. The twins' squeals died down and the looked at her seriously. They talked to her, and she yelled at them in response. They ran out of her room, possibly crying. She lay on the bed, worn out. I glanced away and saw something on my bed. A skateboard was flipped upside down with a note on the bottom. I tore off the sticky note and it read;

_To Percy:_

_I had this when I was a kid. Apparently, I'm too old for this now (According to kid's your age) so I trust you with this. It's your property now, so I hope you take care of it._

_From, Poseidon_

I'm glad he didn't put "From Dad" He was gone all of my life and now we have to move in with him. It was somewhat nice from my somewhat dad. I can board, but my old one got hit by a truck (long story). I shoved the skateboard under my bed.

"Percy!" Poseidon called from downstairs. I glanced at the alarm clock by my bedside. 5:37 PM.

"What?" I yelled back to him.

"Dinner," He replied.

"Alright, I'm coming!" I called back. I put my hoodie on and clopped down the stairs. I wasn't that hungry, but I would just eat anyways. I went into the dining room and saw what Poseidon made. It was brown, and it looked pretty disgusting. "I'm not that hungry," I made a face in my head.

"I know it looks disgusting, but it's pretty goo-" He put some in his mouth and spit it back out.

"Admit it, you can't cook." I laughed a bit.

"No need. I just found that out." Poseidon made a face and chugged down a glass of water.

"I can cook. I've been on my own for the last 16 years of my life. Sally has two jobs, trying to support us, so it figures that I'd be on my own." I explained. I walked into the kitchen. It was square, in a corner. An island counter surrounded it, but left two gaps at each end to get in and out. Barstools were on the outside, and Poseidon sat on one. I pulled out a couple of pots and pans and got to work.

* * *

"Wow! This is really great!" Poseidon said, chewing.

"Cooking 101," I said simply. "I'm surprised I didn't burn it this time."

"Oh well. You didn't, now stop talking and eat. I need to clean this up and then go to work." He said.

I nodded.

* * *

"See ya," I said when Poseidon left.

"Don't burn down the house!" He called while walking out the house.

"I can't make any promises!" I joked. I went up to my room and sat on my bed. I looked at the time and it was 6:12 PM. It wasn't dark yet. I grabbed my skateboard from underneath my bed and walked out of the house

I skated down the neighborhood, passing several colorful houses. My neighbor's house on the right was dark gray. The yard was scattered with some toys, probably for those twins I saw in the window. I kept skating, my brain elsewhere, not looking in front of me. I looked, and the pretty blonde girl was reading and walking. I swerved away from her, almost getting hit by a car. She turned around. I hopped off the skateboard when I was off the road. I flipped the board up and caught it in my hand. I went over to the blonde girl.

"You know, you shouldn't read and walk." I pointed out when I came up to her. She blushed.

"I've been told that many times." She said sheepishly. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," I replied. I held out my hand. "Percy Jackson."

She took my hand. "Annabeth Chase." We shook hands. "Are you Poseidon's son?" She asked.

"Yup," I said, popping the P.

"Wow. I didn't know he had a son." Annabeth mumbled, half to herself.

"I didn't know my father was still alive till' last month." I told her earnestly.

"I know how you feel. My mother abandoned me as a baby, leaving me on my father's porch steps." She frowned.

"Well, you're here now, aren't you?" I tried to lighten up the tension.

"Yeah," Annabeth muttered. "Well, I should get going. Nice meeting you Percy." She blushed when she looked at me, and she walked back to her house. I thought it was time for me too, so I went on my way.

* * *

**How was that guys? I spent 30 minutes on it, spacing out most of the time. This was 5 pages and 1,320 words long. This is probably short, but it took a while. I am sick, with a cold, and my allergies are acting up, so I might not be able to update this at the moment. I have 3 followers;**

_**Eaglesblack14**_

_**Morning and Eve**_

_**ZoeBiancaNightshade **_

**I thank you for the support, though providing you with a short chapter on my very first post. I will answer questions if there is some confusion! I luv you guys, keep on reading!**

**Read, Write, Review, Inspire ~Readwritereviews 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but if you see my name on the book, I will put goose poop in my brother's bed, Again… *Wink***


	3. Chapter Three: Window Talk

**Chapter Four**

**Annabeth's POV**

"What do you want?!" I nearly yelled at my brothers. I had just met Percy Jackson, Poseidon's son. My twin step-brothers, Bobby and Matthew had seen the whole thing, and they were now interrogating me.

"Did you kiss him?" Bobby asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Do you like him?" Matthew questioned.

"Is he nice?"

"Is he funny?"

"What's his name?"

"Can he be your friend?"

"Can he take us to the zoo?"

"Can we get ice cream?"

"Just. Shut. UP." I screamed at them. They shrank back from me. I ran up to my room and shut the door. I locked it and fell on my bed.

I saw something moving through my window. I glanced through, and it was Percy. He was in his room. And, not to sound like a pervert, or a crazy girl, but he had no shirt on. He looked pretty… um well… attractive. I saw him going to look my way, and I ducked. That meant I fell on the floor with a _thud. _I cursed and hopped up, rubbing my knee. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Percy looking at me, laughing. I opened my window and gestured for him to, too. When he opened his, I threw a pencil at him.

"Really? A pencil?" He laughed.

"All I had at the moment." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Very mature behavior." He joked.

"I know, right?" I laughed.

"Why'd you fall?" Percy asked.

"I… was distracted and tripped." I lied smoothly.

"What were you distracted with?" He raised his eyebrows. I got lost in his sea green eyes. I blinked a couple of times.

I noticed that we were both leaning towards each other out of the windows. I took a step back from my window, and Percy noticed too. He leaned back into his room.

"Annabeth! Come down here!" I heard my step-mother's voice.

"I got to go." I told Percy.

"Alright. Bye." He told me.

I shut my window and I saw him look at me one last time before closing his window. I ran downstairs to see what Susan wanted.

"What Susan?" I grumbled when I finally reached downstairs.

"Did you do your homework?" She asked me. Susan was reclining on the couch with my father, Fredrick. She had a book in one hand, and the other was draped around my father.

"What do you think?" I asked sourly. "I bet you can guess Miss Princess."

"Don't talk to me like that missy!" Susan snapped.

"Why not?" I countered. "You aren't even my real mother! You hate me, and you know it! You don't care about me!" I yelled at her.

Susan didn't feel one bit guilty about that comment. Her expression was blank. My face was mad with rage. I stormed up to my room and slammed the door. I jumped on my bed and started muttering to myself.

"I can't believe her! That bitch! She doesn't even consider me as her daughter!" I ranted.

I heard a _tap, tap, tap_ on my window and I looked over. Percy was throwing M&Ms at my window. Creative. I slid it open. "What?" I said, a tad bit irritated.

"You okay? I heard your ranting." Percy frowned.

"We've been friends, for what, 1 hour and you're super worried about me?" I joked, the tension gone.

"So, you consider me a friend?" He waggled his eyebrows at me. I laughed.

"Oh yeah, we are totally not friends! We are talking to each other from our windows at 7:00PM on a Saturday, and don't forget that we barely know each other!" I said sarcastically.

"Wow. You are _really _a girl." He said, referring to me saying "totally" and all.

"You'd be surprised how wrong you are."

"So you're a guy?" He joked.

I gave him a disbelieving look and threw a book at him. He narrowly dodged it and picked it up from the floor of his room.

"_To kill a mockingbird?_ Really?" He said, reading the title.

"Oh I threw that book? I want that back." I tried grabbing it from him.

"No. It landed in my room so it's now mine!" He stuck is tongue out at me.

"I will throw this at you." I held up a copy of _Twilight: Breaking Dawn_ up.

"Not worth getting hit by the sparkly vampire book!" He threw _To kill a mockingbird_ back through my window.

"Ha ha." I laughed at him. Then, I gazed at him seriously. "Do you even read?"

"Only if my life depends on it. I can't stand reading. I have ADHD and Dyslexia." He gave me a lopsided smirk.

"I do too." I said, clearly surprised he had the same thing as me.

"You do? How do you stand reading?!" He gave me an odd look.

"I'm awesome!" I laughed.

"PERCY JACKSON! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I heard Poseidon yelling from his house.

"What did you do now?" I asked him incredulously. "By now, I can tell you are a trouble maker."

"Thanks! Anyways, I tried to make some food, and I kinda set half of the kitchen on fire." He smiled at me sheepishly.

"Wow. Nice job."

Percy gave me a little bow and said a quick "bye". We shut our windows and went our own ways.

I thought twice about that, and I opened my window again, letting the cool breeze into my room. I closed the gray curtains and admired how they danced with the wind.

I fell back on my bed and grabbed the old copy of _Wuthering Heights._ I began on the first page and read into the fantasy of Cathy and Heathcliff.

**Hey guys! So that was the 4****th**** chapter! How do you like it? I might not be updating soon cause' I have a really bad cold and I can't go on my mom's laptop. Anyhoo, this chapter was fun to make :D! I need some ideas for the future!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. If I did, I would be a famous writer. Tell me if you see my name on the cover. INTERNET COOKIES (::) (::) **

**Read, write, review, and inspire! ~readwritereviews**


	4. Chapter Four: How I Met Your Neighbors

**Chapter Five**

* * *

**Percy POV**

* * *

When I got back upstairs, Annabeth wasn't in her room. I opened my window just in case. I guess I might have drifted to sleep. I woke up the next morning.

* * *

I felt a cool breeze and something hit my face. A knee-jerk reaction, I grabbed it and I felt it crumple underneath my hand. I opened my eyes to see a paper airplane. I opened the flaps of its wings, and saw writing inside.

_Hey Percy._

_I thought you might want to see the neighborhood, and it's a Sunday._

_Meet me at the fence between our houses in 10 minutes._

_FYI: If you see a buff girl with rugged brown hair wearing red, don't talk to her NOMATTER WHAT!_

_Sincerely, Your nerd, Annabeth_

I threw the now-flat airplane at my desk and got up. I put a shirt on (I tend to sleep shirtless,) and headed down stairs. I didn't see Poseidon. I looked around for a bit, but he was nowhere to be seen. I gave up looking, and got myself a waffle. I cooked it in the toaster and grabbed it. I ran out the door and met up with Annabeth.

"Really? Waffles?" She snorted.

I started cracking up, I couldn't eat my waffle.

"What?" She asked.

"You sound so funny when you snort!" I started laughing again.

"You are _so _mature." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I know! Okay, anyways," I say, "Give me the grand tour?"

"Alright," She said. "Follow me."

First, we went to the house next to Annabeth's. It was a bright white.

"This is my best friend's house. Thalia Grace. Her brother is Jason Grace, my friend Piper's boyfriend." She explained. We went on to the next house. It was the hot pink house I saw yesterday. I wrinkled my nose, smelling perfume. "This is Selina Beauregard and Piper McLean's house. Don't go inside. It's like a human version of Barbie."

"Wait- McLean? Like Tristan McLean? The famous movie star-"

"Yes. Don't mention it. Piper hates it when people do that." Annabeth cut me off.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Look like you. Hanging mouths, eyes with awe, that stuff."

"Oh. Sorry. Next house please."

We walked past the Barbie house, and next to it was an obsidian-black house. I heard heavy metal music blaring. "This is the di Angelo's house." I gave her a questioning look. "Nico di Angelo is the, well; we refer him as the 'emo' kid. He always wears black, listens to heavy metal, barely talks. His sister is Bianca di Angelo. She is very nice. Unlike Nico. For some reason, Bianca doesn't date. I don't get it. They have a step-sister, Hazel; she had to move in with them since her mother died last summer in Alaska. Anyways, onto the next house." The di Angelo's neighbors had a paint chipped house. It was a bloody red, and the yard was brutal. "Clarisse la Rue. That girl I talked about in the note? That's her. Her cousin, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano lives with her. They're the tough ones, but Reyna has a soft spot for cute guys. Clarisse just beats up anyone in her path. I heard that Frank Zhang has to live with them. Poor guy. His mother died in Afghanistan, so he's stuck with them. Okay. Now time for across the street!" We walked across the street, to a lime green house. The yard was decorated with colorful flowers of sorts. "This is Rachel Elizabeth Dare's house. She's like a major artist. She's won all of the contests." We walked on to a dark green house. "Luke Castellans house. He's the fastest person I know. He's the head of the soccer team too." Annabeth had a dreamy look on her face… "His step brothers are staying with him. Travis and Connor Stoll." The next house was purple. There were vines growing up and down the house with varieties of flowers all around it. "Katie Gardner's house. She helps her mom with her floral shop down a few blocks." The last house was made out of bricks. Literally. The yard was green, and it was littered with gears and small machines. "Charles Beckendorf and Leo Valdez live here. They were adopted by their uncle. No one has ever seen him though." Annabeth finished giving the tour, and we stopped at the local ice cream shop and got the creamy goodness.

* * *

"Wow. Really? One grocery store, three schools, one college, a library, a pool, an ice cream place, a mall, and that's IT?!" I gave her disbelieving look.

"I have never lived in New York. I don't plan to. To me, this tiny town means everything to me. It's all I have. I have never lived anywhere in my life. You're probably going to live here for a while, too. So suck it up and deal with it." She rolled her eyes at me. "Hey—meet us at the mall tomorrow?"

"Sure, but who is 'us'?"

"Katie, Piper, Thalia, Jason, Travis, Connor, Leo, Beckendorf, Selina, Nico, Bianca, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Rachel…" She counted the names off of her fingers. "I think that's all of them.

"You forgot someone." I smirked.

"Who?" She looked as if she was saying "_I could have sworn I got everyone" _

"I thought I was going!"

"Oh. You don't count."

"So I'm not important?"

"Nope!" She laughed, popping the P.

"Then you aren't either!" I smirked. "If you aren't important, you get ice face."

"What? What's that?" Annabeth looked confused.

"This!" I said and I shoved my ice cream in her face.

Most girls would freak out and scream "_YOU RUINED MY FLIPPING MAKEUP! I SPENT TWELVE HOURS ON THAT! I HATE YOU!"_ But… Annabeth is the complete opposite. She laughed. _LAUGHED._

"Ha, ha." She said dryly. "Well you aren't important either so…" She threw her cup of ice cream at me. I laughed.

"Ice cream fights 101." I chuckled. "Alright, Ice face," Annabeth smacked my arm for that. "Annabeth," I corrected. "We better get going. It's getting late."

"Seaweed Brain." She mumbled softly.

"What?" I turned to her while we were walking home.

"You're a Seaweed Brain."

"How?" I said, clearly shocked.

"Your eyes remind me of the sea. And you act as if your whole brain is filled with kelp." She avoided my gaze when I looked at her. I grabbed her chin and made her look up at me.

"Well then you are Wise Girl. You are the smartest person I know and my best friend here. Well, my only friend." I told her. I got up my wits, and kissed her on the cheek. I said 'Bye' and went into my house. I felt my face heating up. I cannot believe I just did that!

* * *

**So I added some Percabeth in this story. Howd you like this chapta? :D I was sick AGAIN today and my friend threw up (Thankfully, not on me.)  
I'm doing a contest! WHO CAN GUESS THIS QUESTION?**

**What age was Annabeth when she first had a crush on Percy?**

**Okai baii now. First person to make a review w/ answer gets a surprise!**

**~readwritereviews**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HOO or I would add my friend in the book series (She is obsessed w/ PJO & HOO)**


	5. Chapter Five: Mall Stop

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

* * *

I stared after Percy as he went into his house. I hadn't even noticed we were at his house. My face was flushed, and I touched my cheek where Percy kissed me. I stared at his house before I went into my room. I kept my hand on my cheek when I went upstairs. Bobby and Matthew were interrogating me, but I ignored them. Fredrick must have heard from them; he came upstairs to check on me.

"Annabeth? Are you alright?" Fredrick asked me. I was lying on my back, my hand still on my cheek.

"Never been better!" I smiled at him, which quickly turned into a frown. "Why do you ask?"

"Why is your hand on your cheek?" He countered.

"Does it matter?" I challenged him back.

"Annabeth, just answer the question." Fredrick sat on my bed.

"Um, well…" I hesitated.

"Did someone hurt you?" He said softly, looking me in the eye.

I stared at him with shock in my eyes. "No! I kind of like someone and they… well… kissed me on the cheek." I confessed to my _dad._

"Oh!" My dad floundered. "Sorry honey, I'm just being a dad."

I laughed. "I know. Thanks for caring, though." I hugged him. "Oh, is it okay if I go to the mall with my friends?"

"Yeah its fine. But I want my baby back by at least 9 PM."

I groaned. "Daddd… I'm 17 years old!" I complained.

"You will never stop being my baby." He kissed my forehead. "I'll leave now." Fredrick left my room and closed the door behind him.

I flopped back down on my bed and heard chuckling from my window. Percy.

I ran over to my open window to see him sitting at a chair by his window.

"How much did you hear?" I demanded.

"To know that your father considers you as a 2 year old." I flushed. I really hope he didn't hear I had a crush on him. Well, maybe a teensy bit of a crush.

"Anything else?" I pressured him, my face still tomato red.

"What are you getting at?" He chuckled a bit.

"Nothing!" I said quickly. I glanced at the clock. It was 8:59 PM. "I better get going. I need to make some tweaks to my essay and it's a school night."

"Alright. Night' Wise Girl." Percy gave me a salute.

"Night' Seaweed Brain." I did a salute and did something unexpected. I leaned in to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you at school."

My face flushed and I couldn't believe I just did that.

* * *

_Meep-Meep-Meep-Meep. WHAM._

I smacked my hand on my annoying alarm clock. I got up, and out of bed. I stumbled to my dresser and picked out a grey Blink 182 San Diego tee with slim fitting jeans. I brushed out my blonde hair and tied it in a messy high ponytail. I grabbed my tan shoulder bag, put my notebooks and laptop in it, and went to get breakfast. I ate some cereal quickly then brushed my teeth. I ran out the door to see Thalia waiting for me.

"About time!" She grumbled. Thalia was my best friend since I was 7. She always wore a black leather jacket and her hair in spikes, with an occasional hairstreak of dye. Thalia never wore anything other shoes but combat boots.

"Sorry," I apologized. "Hear any juicy news?"

"Oh, yup. I heard there was a new kid in the neighborhood. Gossip courtesy of Piper."

"I've met him."

"Him?"

"Percy Jackson." My face flushed lightly when I said his name.

"You like him, don't you?" Thalia looked me straight in the eye.

"I don't know."

"Tell the truth." Thalia kept looking at me in the eye. I tried to look away.

"I told you, I don't know!" Thalia gave me a disbelieving look. "ALRIGHT! Maybe."

"Wow." She said. "Alright, let's get going to school. This is going to be a long day."

* * *

We went to school and went to my usual classes; Dr. Chiron, Mr. Blofis, Ms. Dodds, Mr. Apollo, Mrs. Drew Tanaka, Octavian (We just call him that), and Coach Hedge/Coach Mellie. I was glad I didn't go to the principal's office like someone… (Cough, Thalia, cough) I heard Mr. D was a huge slob. He wore Hawaiian shirts, drank beer/Diet Coke all day. I met up with Thalia at the mall. We waited for the rest of our friends at the food court. After 5 minutes, everyone was there but Percy.

"Just wait 5 more minutes! He'll be here." I told my friends.

"Are you sure he isn't imaginary?" Leo grumbled. His hands were shaking as if he had tremors.

"Good one!" The Stoll brothers' high fived Leo.

"Who's that?" Reyna looked at a boy who rushed in. It was Percy.

I jumped up. "Hey Percy! You're late."

"Sorry." He jogged over to us.

"Who is THAT?" Reyna's mouth dropped open.

"Hi. I'm Percy Jackson." Percy introduced himself. He sat down at the table next to me.

"I'm Piper." Piper had choppy brown hair braided down with a feather sticking out of it. She was actually really pretty, but she tried to dim down her beauty.

"I'm Jason." Jason had sun-kissed blonde hair and he always wore jeans.

"I'm Reyna." She gave Percy a wink. Reyna had obsidian black hair that matched her eyes.

"We're the Stoll's!" Connor and Travis said in unison.

"I'm Hazel." Hazel had chocolate skin, and slightly darker hair. Her eyes shined bright.

"I'm Leo!" Leo did an Irish Jig. His curly hair and pointy ears almost made him look like an elf.

"I'm Frank." Frank looked like a teddy bear. Yeah…

"I'm Selina. Nice to meet you." Selina shook hands with Percy. She had black/brown hair with streaks of blonde in it. She had brownish blue yes.

"I'm Charles Beckendorf. Everyone calls me Beckendorf though." He was muscular and had brown eyes with black hair.

"I'm Luke." Luke had blonde hair with blue eyes.

"Well," Piper said. "The mall isn't the place for this. How about a slumber party at my house?"

"Ew. I'm not going to beauty queen's house!" Leo sounded disgusted.

"The guys go to Jason's house, the girls to Piper's house?" I suggested.

"Sure. My dad won't mind." Jason said.

"Alright. Meet you guys there." I gave a salute to the girls and went home to get my stuff.

* * *

**OOOOHHHHH! SLUMBER PARTY! CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE! Hey guys—Like HOO? Check this out:**

**_ wiki/Charles_Beckendorf?file=Nothing_Left_to_Say_-_Heores_of_Olympus_ **

**Sorry, it's over Beckendorf's file. I had to look up what he looked like, but watch the video. **

**I KNOW! I'm not using the correct spelling for Selina's name, it's actually spelt Silena in the book, but Microsoft Word is being a poop so I'm doing what it says. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Thanks guys for the FOLLOWERZZZZZZ AND THE REVIEWS!**

**~Readwritereviews**


	6. Chapter Six: Rewriting Begins

**I have decided. I'm rewriting! Everyone voted to continue the story, and I am going to try to use a new format and better writing techies. I may introduce Drew as a hooker, but not to Poseidon. DREW IS A LITTLE BUGGER! –My cat with a British accent. I'm going to add more stuff but I'm sad I have to reintroduce Hades as a killer.**

**QOTC: Can you help me get ideas for Question of the Chapter? I just totally cheated right there…**

**Blast. I'll tell you guys later. Onto the chappie? **

**Annabeth's POV**

I was waiting outside of Piper and Selina's luxurious pink house with Thalia. Her electric blue eyes were wide, staring at the mahogany door. Her fist clenched the strap of her small, water proof duffel bag.

"Thalia…" I said cautiously, "Are you alright?"

Her eyes remained glassy, still remaining on the door. I slapped her. "I DON'T WANT TO GO IN!" She cried out and her blue orbs widened. Thalia took a step back, but I grabbed the sleeve of her army jacket. I demanded for her to tell me what she feared, but she just gulped and gazed up at the towering heights of the mansion.

Something clicked on my brain that second and I understood. Thalia was afraid of heights. I whispered in her ear, "I'll convince Piper or Selina to let you sleep downstairs." Thalia gave me a panicked glance, but I gave her a reassuring nod in reply. She stepped up and we both knocked on the mahogany door.

Thirty minutes into her sleepover, everyone was slathered in makeup (Thanks Selina.) During Thalia's Makeover, she had to tie her wrists and legs down on the chair. Don't tell Thalia, but I took a video. Anyways, Bianca was lucky and she was late. She arrived when we were watching a marathon of chick flicks.

"Hey Bianca!" I said, smiling at her. "Why are you covered in oil?" I asked, after scanning her dirty clothes.

"I was helping Leo out at the mechanic shop, working on Argo II." She replied.

"What's Argo II?" Clarisse asked, still rubbing off her makeup.

"Leo's new car. Well, it's not _new. _He went into a dump in the city called Bunker 7 and it's like… in the middle of the woods. Anyways, he saved the car before a flock of rabid animals got it. I've been helping him out with it lately." Bianca said.

"Oh that's cool." Selina said, bored.

"Beckendorf was helping too." Bianca said, waving her eyebrows up and down at Selina.

"Where is this 'mechanic shop' exactly?" Selina asked and we all laughed.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Piper screamed, hurtling a rock-pillow at Hazel. She neatly avoided it.

I grabbed a cushion and whacked Clarisse in the head with it. I might have hit harder than necessary. Hehe.

Reyna came swiftly over and gave me a feather-stuffed fabric. We looked at each other and nodded silently, vowing to each other not to betray. We headed upstairs where Thalia was shrieking as Bianca cornered her on Piper's balcony. Thalia's face was green.

"PLEASE! I SURRENDER!" Thalia pleaded, sinking to the ground."

"Ha ha, that doesn't work on me." Bianca winked.

"Hey, Bianca!" I yelled from behind her. My plan worked. She turned around.

Thalia mouthed me a silent "Thank you" and crawled away from the balcony.

I smiled at her, but in that moment of my attention elsewhere, Bianca smacked me flat in the stomach with, no not a pillow, but a lamp.

"Ow! Stop it Katie! That hurts! Owww! Hazel, that hurts even more!" I moaned as they bandaged up my abdomen. Bianca accidentally used a lamp on me. It shattered into shards on the floor.

"Sorry!" Hazel cried and her hands flew off of my stomach. "I'm going outside to get some air." She exclaimed and ran out the door.

I frowned. I hadn't meant to hurt her. The frown deepened when I winced in pain from Katie's busying hands. Bianca, Selina, Clarisse, Rachel, and Reyna were upstairs, while Katie, Piper, Thalia, Hazel, and I were downstairs. Thalia was passed out cold on the pink leather couch. I still remain seated on the kitchen counter where besides me, Piper yapped about Jason and Katie working on my abdomen. My gaze drifted off to nowhere and my mind flew off to thoughts about Percy…

"Who's the boy?" Piper asked after a couple of minutes.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't lie. I know that look. You're thinking about a boy." She explained, "Now tell me who you're thinking about."

I suddenly felt like telling her everything. Almost against my will, I spilt all of my thoughts out about Percy.

"He likes you, you know." Piper said after my spillings.

"Awesome," I said, trying to bypass the subject. "How's Jason?" I successfully bypassed the subject, but my mind still wandered off into dark, secret thoughts about Percy.

After 15 minutes, we all regrouped to do truth or dare.

"Annabeth," Piper said. "Truth or dare?"

"Um…" I stalled. "Truth?"

"Oh, this is easy. Spill out all of the juicy details about you and Percy!" My face went red.

Unlike mine, Reyna's face went pale, almost a pale green. I ignored it and told few unimportant details for my truth.

"My turn." I announced. "Reyna, truth or dare?" Reyna picked dare. _Blast._ "I dare you to get a girly makeover from Selina and wear it for a month."

"Get your butt over here! Make over time!" Selina squealed and I winked at her. Reyna grumbled.

"Rachel, Truth or dare?" Reyna managed to ask while she was choking on blush powder.

"Truth." Rachel said, but was interrupted by Hazel running in.

"Girls, guess what? Frank just kissed me!" She exclaimed. We all clapped, and Hazel told us the story.

-Story is in Italics, Third person POV-

_Hazel walked out of the mansion, flushing her face as she walked. She noticed Frank sitting on a tree across the street. Hazel carefully crossed, stopping in the middle of the road when she saw the gem. It was the size of her fist. Hazel quickly picked it up, looking above, only to see headlights coming her way. Things seemed to slow down as the car advanced. Hazel knew she was too slow to flee. She closed her eyes, braced for the full impact of the metal vehicle. A loud crunching noise sounded before her, and feeling shards of glass fly at her face. Hazel cautiously opened an eye to see a dead bird on the driver's windshield. She blinked, and the bird was gone, Frank taking its place, but unharmed, on the road. Frank ran up to her and embraced her in a deep hug. The couple said nothing to each other, until Frank brought himself up and kissed the beautiful girl. She lost her grip on the gem, and her hands flew up to the man and hugged him tighter to her as they kissed. They said few words, and rushed back to their houses on the opposite streets to tell their friends the news._

-Story ended.-

**Percy's POV**

"Wow, congrats man!" All of my new friends said in unison. Everyone gave Frank a pat on the back, his face roaring in red.

"Who's up for Pass the Ninja Star?" Nico hollered. Everyone hooted with agreement. Luke's nimble hands folded a piece of paper into the origami object.

Jason was handed the star, and we began the game.

**Okay so I made it longer, 1250 words and I used my new format. I might be able to make another chapter tomorrow. How is this chapter? Review for more!**


	7. Chapter Seven: Chick Flicks

**Okay this is my second update in one day, and I am trying to catch up. *Dodges knives* SORRY!**

**QOTC: Has Luke ever thought of Annabeth a more than a sister? If so, what book?**

**Blast those British buggers! Off with their heads! (Going through a Brit phase)**

**Onto the great chapter of Oz!**

**Percy's POV**

Jason was given the Ninja star, so it was his turn and he got to pick the topic.

"We all act like teenage girls," Jason began, "And I'm always under the influence of Piper, so the topic is girls. Say the name of the girl who you like, and your status." My face paled. Nico groaned. "I am the boyfriend of Piper and we are in a normal status." Jason finished and passed the star to Connor Stoll.

"I like just about any girl and they hate me." Connor shrugged and threw the star at Travis.

"I like… uh… Katie and she hates me." Travis stuttered and gave the star to Nico.

Nico hesitated. "I like no one and no one likes me." He muttered. Luke didn't accept the star when Nico held it out to him. We all demanded in unison to tell us who he liked. Connor swore he was going to play pranks on him, and such. "THALIA! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Nico bellowed and left the room. I told the guys I was going to go after him.

I swiftly followed the ghostly kid and when I rounded the corner of marble pedestal, he was gone. I scanned the surroundings of the bright white corner, to find him in the shadows, staring intently at something on his arm. I crouched down by Nico and gazed upon his arm. He was cutting himself. I quickly grabbed the razor blade from his grasp and threw it across the room, missing Jason's cat by a hair.

"What's up?" I asked Nico after a couple of silent minutes.

"Jason probably is disgusted in me." Nico shuddered. The poor kid might start crying.

"He's not. He understands." I told him earnestly and patted him on the back.

"Can I be alone for a while?" Nico asked, face hidden.

"Sure, just give me all of your sharp objects." Nico dug in his pockets and dropped 3 pocket knives, a bag of razor blades, 6 nails, 4 screws, and a huge knife from his boot, all into my hands. "Damn…" I said, wide eyed.

"Go." Nico said and I got up and went to Jason's room.

I entered the blue room, where all of the guys sat on the floor. I sat down and it was Luke's turn.

"Okay… uh…" Luke said uncertainly. "I kind of like… Rachel. And I don't know about her." He gave the star to me.

"I like Annabeth and I don't know if she likes me. We have been best friends ever since I moved in." I passed the star to Frank.

"I think everyone knows I like Hazel…" Frank passed the star to Leo.

"Ditto with Connor." Leo smirked. He handed the star to Beckendorf.

Beckendorf stalled, looking at the star. "I like Selina and I don't think she likes me." He finished and gave the star back to Jason.

Jason was about to talk, but Connor interrupted him. "Since were doing girl stuff, are we going to watch chick flicks?"

"YEAH!" Leo hollered.

"I don't have any chick flicks…" Jason muttered.

"Percy will go get some from Piper." Luke smirked.

"What?!" I said, exasperated.

"Go get them Percy. It's not going to kill you!" Travis yelled.

After 3 minutes of arguing, they managed to shove me out the door, despite the fights I put up. I grumbled a few swear words and stomped my way to Piper's house. I gagged at the scent of perfume and flowers, holding my breath as I knocked the door. Bianca opened the door.

"Uh… hi?" Bianca said uncertainly.

"Jason wants to watch chick flicks with the guys and they sent me over to get some." I explained.

"Oh… come in?" Bianca said.

I looked around the house, ion the left was the kitchen and on the right was the living room. In the kitchen, Annabeth had her shirt up, Katie doing something to her abdomen. It looked… red. Annabeth winced. She looked up and spotted me.

"Hey Percy! Wait… why are you over here?"

I gave Annabeth a sheepish grin. "Jason wanted to watch chick flicks so they made me go get them from Piper."

"Gods, trust me, get something better from Redbox." Annabeth winced once more as Katie worked on her gut.

I made my way to her, and her abdomen was bleeding. I gave her a questioning look. "Pillow fight. Bianca accidentally used a lamp." Annabeth flinched once more.

"Percy! I got the movies!" Bianca said from the living room.

"Run!" Annabeth joked and pushed me.

Bianca came over to where I was stationed and gave me the movies.

"Don't worry, I put some awesome movies in the case that aren't chick flicks."

"Wow. Thanks." I said, grabbing them. I put them in a plastic grocery bag and left the pink house, smelling like flowers. I crossed the road to Jason's house and walked in.

**Sorry, this chapter was only about 900 words. I might not update right way next time, but I'll try. I never have the blasting time anymore. I just gave away the spoiler for the people who are reading this new, not before the rewrite. Yes, Hades di Angelo is a killer and I'll explain more later. Thanks for reading!  
~Readwritereviews**


	8. Chapter Eight: I Almost Do

**The story got a new cover! **

**I am going to probably make each chapter name a song title. Who can guess who sings "I almost do"**

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up in a haze on my gray sleeping bag. It has owls on it. I sat up, looking around for the other girls. I was stationed in Selina's pink room, with Bianca, Clarisse, Katie, and Piper. I wonder why Piper wasn't in her room. I smoothed down my wild-blonde-haystack-hair, and jumped up to my feet. I had comfortable short shorts on, and my San Francisco Blink-182 tee on. I carefully maneuvered my way downstairs, trying not to make noise. Once I was down, I saw Thalia snoring on the couch. I tiptoed over, and grabbed a sharpie off of the coffee table. I drew a mustache on her, drew several circles saying "Insert wart [here]", marked "I drool!" and added smiley faces.

"Don't forget to add a goatee," A dark voice said from behind me. I jumped, and spun around to see Tristen McLean.

"Hi!" I chirped. "Don't worry, I'll add that." I turned back around and drew the goatee. I snapped the cap on the sharpie and snuck out to seek what Piper's dad was doing. He was (trying) to make breakfast. "Do you need help?" I asked him after he threw out the fifth dish. Tristan turned around and smiled sheepishly at me, then nodded. I gave him an encouraging smile back and grabbed some pots and pans.

"Wow dad," Piper said. "This is great!"

"Annabeth made most of it." He replied back truthfully.

Everyone was gathered around the dining room table and eating the breakfast (I mainly made). Thalia was wearing her Green Bay tee, and was still completely oblivious to the markings on her face.

"Wow, nice job Annabeth, I didn't know you could cook." Rachel said rudely. What was her problem?

"Um, yeah. My mom taught me." I replied after taking a bite out of my omelet.

"Oh, so Susan taught you?" Rachel asked. I could see the evil glint in her puke-green eyes.

"No. Athena did." I nearly spat through my teeth. This red headed bitch new not to talk about her.

"You mean before she died?" Rachel taunted. I jumped up from my seat and ran upstairs.

I ran into Selina's room and packed up my stuff. I quickly trotted down the hardwood stairs and muttered "Thanks for having me," and left the Barbie house, ignoring the protests for me to stay. I closed the mahogany door and I ran into my house. I threw the duffel bag into my closet. I slammed my room door shut and climbed on my gray bed. I was well aware I left at 7:30AM, but I had to get out of that house.

"You okay, Wise Girl?" I heard Percy ask from the opposite window.

"I'm fine." I mumbled and kept my back turned to him.

"My ears are open." He said.

"3 Words." I sat up and looked at Percy through the window. "Rachel's. A. Bitch."

"That's four words." He said eventually. I walked over to the window.

"How? That was 3 words." I protested.

"No. You said Rachel Is."

I face palmed. "I said Rachel's, not Rachel is. Rachel's. A. Bitch." I counted them off my fingers.

"Oh…" Percy said.

I smirked. "Seaweed brain." I whispered.

"Wise girl." He whispered back. We were leaning towards each other out of the window, yet again, and I cleared my throat and went back inside of my room. He did the same.

"Meet me at the fence in five." Percy said abruptly. He slammed his window shut and closed the curtains before I could ask why.

I was waiting at the fence between our house, when Percy came out of nowhere and grabbed my arm and pulled me into his backyard.

"Wha-" I said when he put me on a rope swing on the largest oak in his backyard. He started pushing me. I started laughing and my golden hair flew around. I could see the top of Poseidon's house. The sun was rising, creating streaks of orange, red, and yellow. Finches were chirping and hanging out on the over casting power lines. Eventually he stopped the swing and I turned in the swing to face him, twisting the rope. I smiled. "Thanks seaweed brain."

Percy just smirked. I hesitantly stood up and put my arms around his neck. **(Fangirls out there: KISS KISS KISS!) **Our lips were 2 centimeters away when we heard a dreadful groaning noise. We pulled away instantly to see a tall pine tree from the open depths of the forest was falling. Right in front of us. Really fast. Percy and I were frozen in front of it before he jolted awake from the tree's mesmerizing trance. Its long overcasting shadow was expanding, until Percy grabbed me and pulled me out of the way. We fell in a mud puddle and the tree split the fence when it was brought down, where we were standing. **(If this had gods in it, I could probably hear Aphrodite bitch slap Demeter for doing that all the way from Olympus.) ** I cried out when the oak tree's large branch fell down and landed on top of my left leg. We heard people rushing into the backyard to see what happened. People crowded around me, and I could see some familiar faces. I was in a mud puddle, with a _very _heavy tree branch on my leg. Percy was holding my hand, when the slightest movements triggered pain. I tried to sit up but pain shot up my leg, and I squeezed Percy's hand so hard, his fingers turned purple.

"Annabeth, I'm calling the hospital!" Thalia sounded panicked.

"It hurts!" I whimpered.

"Let's try to get the branch off of her leg Hermes, Luke's dad, said.

"On three," Poseidon said. "One… two… three!" They huffed, and tried to lift it.

I screamed when it moved an inch on my leg.

Minutes later, I heard the familiar sirens wail and more people gathered in Poseidon's back yard. A gurney was brought into the back yard and firefighters were going to lift the branch off with Hermes, Zeus, Apollo (Yes, my teacher), and Poseidon. My dad was nowhere to be seen. After several attempts, they finally lifted the burden off of my leg. They strapped me into the gurney, Percy still holding on to my hand. He sat in the ambulance with me, and exhaustion rolled over me, and I eventually passed out.

**Haha, im evil. 2 almost-kisses and then Annabeth gets hurt! *Dodges knives* Sorry i haven't updated in a while. **

**QOTC: What is 'Green Bay'?**


End file.
